The Legend of a Dinobot
by Jericho - Sevena
Summary: The world could always use more heroes am I right? But what if one of those heroes just so happened to be one of the most rebellious and strongest Autobots in history (Fall of Cybertron Continuation)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Jericho here. This is a story that in no way will affect the poll I've created. Playing both Overwatch and Transformers Fall of Cybertron has inspired this story, so here we go. If this is well received, than I'll continue it. If not than it doesn't really matter.**

* * *

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Were the last words heard from Grimlock as Shockwave's Space bridge portal collapsed in on itself. The remaining Dinobots saw explosion and believed that their fearless leader was no more. Little did they know, that space bridge explosion had sent Grimlock across space and time._

 **Overwatch Earth**

Earth, was at peace for the most part. With the end of the Omnic Crisis, the world was at ease. Mostly thanks to an organization known as Overwatch. A group of people that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. Many people around the world refer to them as heroes. However, after the Omnic Crisis ended, Overwatch had dealt with it's own internal problems which utterly led to the downfall of the whole organization. Now 30 years later, a terrorist group known as Talon has surfaced. Overwatch is needed once again both new and old operatives are needed. The world could always use more heroes.

In the middle of a forest, a group of kids were playing hide and seek. They were having tons of fun until they heard a loud boom sound not to far from them. They wondered what it was, so they decided to investigate it. When they reached the area where they heard the noise, they found a huge smoking crater. Most of the kids were scared enough that they ran back home. A couple stayed behind to see what was in the crater. When the looked what they saw both shocked and scared them. It was a huge robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex with that was silver with gold and red highlights in certain areas. The remaining kids decided t run home fearing the worst. They soon missed the eyes of the giant T- Rex robot glow red.

"Where...am I?"Grimlock asked himself as he rose from the giant smoking crater. He tried to get up, but he remembered he was in his dino mode. He soon transformed with the remaining energon he had left. He got to his feet and started to walk.

"Last thing I remember is the Space Bridge exploding."Grimlock said as he started looking around. He soon entered a clearing where he looked up to see clouds, a blue sky and a sun.

"This is way different than cybertron. This looks like the planet that Shockwave was talking about." He said as he kept walking. He soon saw what looked to be buildings just ahead of him. When he arrived, Grimlock found it to be some sort of abandoned facility

"I need to find a way back to Cybertron. My team needs me." He said as he exited the facility. Little did Grimlock know that he was being watched.

Once Grimlock got back outside, he saw what looked like some sort of city. If there was a way to get back to Cybertron, he could probably find it their. However as he started to walk, he was in in the chest by a high caliber explosive round. He stumbled back and rebalanced himself. When he looked back to where the bullet came from, he saw a bunch of tiny organic things the size of mini-cons that were heavily armed with weapons that resembled the old neutron assault rifle. In front of them all was an organic that had a bone white mask and was covered in a black hooded trench coat. He was holding a smoking gun. The same gun that shot Grimlock. He was now very annoyed.

"Surrender, and come with us peacefully before we have to use a means of something more deadly." The hooded masked one said in a voice that could rival that of some of the scariest Decepticons.

"DINOBOTS NEVER SURRENDER." Grimlock yelled as he quickly drew his Energon sword and smashed it into the ground where the man once was. The man only disappeared in a black mist. He soon reappeared near the others and yelled "OPEN FIRE" . All the men open fired at Grimlock. The bullets stung but didn't hurt Grimlock that much. Grimlock didn't want to waste anymore time. He mustered up all the rage he gained and transformed into his Tyrannosaurus Rex mode.

 **"ROOOAAARRRR"** The men heard as they were both shocked and still kept firing at the dinobot. Grimlock soon unleashed his flame-thrower breath upon the men. The fire burned most of the equipment they had. The hooded man had enough of this. He teleported to a nearby rooftop where a woman with pale blue skin, a skin tight suit, a tactical visor ,and a sniper rifle observed the carnage below.

"Widowmaker, do you have the specialized EMP bullet?" The hooded masked man asked in his deep toned voice.

"Yes I do Reaper." She answered in her French like accent as she chambered the very round in question into her sniper rifle. Widowmaker crouched down and took aim. She had the fire breathing, robotic T-Rex in her sights. She took the shot and it hit Grimlock in the back of his head. Grimlock soon felt a shock throughout his entire body as most of his internal systems started to fail.

"Noo, I will not be captured again." He said as he tried to fight the inevitable. However, he soon went into stasis and fell to ground. The men encircled Grimlock and got him ready for transport. Reaper and Widowmaker approached the incapacitated Dinobot having accomplished their objective.

"The power you hold, and the technology you have could prove very useful to Talon." Reaper said as he and Widowmaker got into the Talon transport ship and headed back to base with the incapacitated Grimlock in tow.

* * *

 **That's a wrap. If this story is well received, I will continue it. The next chapter would be a couple of Overwatch agents infiltrate Talon headquarters and find Grimlock . Well that's all for now, see ya.**


	2. UPDATE

**_Legend of a Dinobot_ is under a massive rewrite. After all the feedback I got, I didn't know that you guys would enjoy the concept that much. When I first wrote it, I really wasn't paying attention to what I was doing at the time. This time around, it will be longer and more thought out. Thank you guys for the feedback, Be sure to check out my new story that I'm working on as well _More Than Meets the Eye_ starring Age of Extinction Optimus Prime in the RWBY universe. Well that's it for now. The rewrite should be up a little after the next chapter of MTMTE, which will come out in about a day or two due to Finals. Thanks for the feedback that was given, it was very much appreciated. See ya**


End file.
